harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
David Thewlis
thumb|right| David Thewlis David Thewlis (właśc. David Wheeler; ur. 20 marca 1963 roku w Blackpool) – brytyjski aktor, scenarzysta, reżyser, poeta i gitarzysta. Jest synem właściciela sklepu z zabawkami Aleca Raymonda Wheelera i Maureen Wheeler. Dorastał w Blackpool. Grał w punkowym zespole Door 66. W 1985 roku ukończył Guild Hall School of Music and Drama w Londynie. Wystąpił na małym ekranie w sitcomie Valentine Park (1987-88), zanim zadebiutował na kinowym ekranie w melodramacie fantasy Vroom (1988) z Clive Owenem oraz adaptacji powieści Karola Dickensa Mała Dorrit (Little Dorrit, 1988) u boku Dereka Jacobi i Aleca Guinnessa. Wystąpił potem w komedio-damacie Mike'a Leigh Życie jest słodkie (Life Is Sweet, 1990) u boku Stephena Rea i Timothy'ego Spalla, dramacie Skaza (Fatale, 1992) z Jeremy Ironsem, Juliette Binoche i Mirandą Richardson oraz ekranizacji surrealistycznej powieści Franza Kafki Proces (The Trial, 1993) z Kyle MacLachlanem. Uznanie krytyków zyskał dzięki kreacji energicznego, gadatliwego i trudnego w bezpośrednim kontakcie życiowego rozbitka w dramacie Mike'a Leigh Nadzy (Naked, 1993) otrzymał wiele nagród, w tym za najlepszą rolę męską na festiwalu filmowym w Cannes. Jego debiutancki film krótkometrażowy Hello, Hello, Hello (1995) zdobył nominację do nagrody Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej. Zagrał potem w adaptacji powieści Anna Sewell Czarny Książę (Black Beauty, 1994) u boku Seana Beana, biograficznym melodramacie Agnieszki Holland Całkowitym zaćmieniu (Total Eclipse, 1995) w roli poety Paula Verlaine z Leonardo DiCaprio, dramacie Czas przemian (Restoration, 1995) u boku Roberta Downeya, Jr., Meg Ryan, Hugh Granta i Sama Neilla, filmie fantasy Roba Cohena Ostatni smok (Dragonheart, 1996) z Seanem Connery, Dennisem Quaidem, Julie Christie i Jasonem Isaacsem, remakeu ekranizacji powieścii H.G. Wellsa Wyspie Doktora Moreau (The Island of Dr. Moreau, 1996) u boku Marlona Brando i Vala Kilmera i biograficznym dramacie Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet, 1997) z Bradem Pittem, Zwrócił na siebie uwagę młodych widzów jako profesor Remus Lupin w filmach - Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, 2004) i Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 2007). Można go było podziwiać również w filmie Ridleya Scotta Królestwo Niebieskie (Kingdom of Heaven, 2005) u boku Orlando Blooma i Jeremy'ego Ironsa oraz thrillerze Nagi instynkt 2 (Basic Instinct 2, 2006) z Sharon Stone, Hugh Dancy i Davidem Morrissey'em. Był dwukrotnie żonaty z Kate Hardie i Sarą Sugarman (1992-95). Spotykał się z Fairuzą Balk (1996-97) i Japonką Cozi (1997). Od 2001 roku jest związany z Anną Friel, mają córkę Gracie (ur. 9 lipca 2005 Ciekawostki * Ma 193 cm wzrostu. * Jest wegetarianinem. Wybrana filmografia 2007: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) jako Remus Lupin 2006: Omen (The Omen) jako Keith Jennings 2005: Królestwo niebieskie (Kingdom of Heaven) jako Ksiądz Hospitaller 2005: Podróż do Nowej Ziemi (The New World) jako Kapitan Edward Wingfield 2005: Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci (All The Invisible Children) jako Jonathan 2004: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) jako Profesor Lupin 2004: Nagi instynkt 2 (Basic Instinct 2) jako Roy Washburn 2001: Goodbye Charlie Bright 2000: Gangster numer jeden (Gangster No. 1) jako Freddie Mays 1999: Whatever Happened to Harold Smith? jako Nesbit 1999: Spotkanie z Jezusem (The Miracle Maker) jako Judasz (głos) 1998: Big Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) jako Knox Harrington 1998: Rzymska opowieść (Besieged) jako Jason Kinsky 1997: Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) jako Peter Aufschnaiter 1996: Wyspa dr Moreau (The Island of Dr. Moreau) jako Edward Douglas 1996: Ostatni smok (Dragonheart) jako Król Einon 1995: Czas przemian (Restoration) jako John Pearce 1995: Całkowite zaćmienie (Total Eclipse) jako Paul Verlaine 1994: Czarny książę (Black Beauty) jako Jerry Barker 1993: Proces (The Trial) jako Franz 1992: Skaza (Fatale) jako Detektyw seriale TV 2002: Dinotopia (Dinotopia) jako Cyrus Crabb en:David Thewlis fr:David Thewlis Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1963